


Glitter

by kittybenzedrine



Series: Timelines [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: Leo's smile is so rare, so beautiful, and glitters in the light. Ren loves it so dearly._____All pieces of the Timelines series are standalones and can be read without context.





	Glitter

There's some kind of card game laid out, with too many people crammed around the small wooden table, mismatched chairs drug in from other rooms. Ren's nearly shoulder to shoulder with nonhumans she normally would curl her lip at, but she's pleasantly drunk and doesn't particularly mind their company tonight.

She ties her hair back, watches the game start to unfold. Even drunk, Leo's friends are careful not to knock over the candles in the center of the table. Someone lays out a hand of entirely spades. Several feet bump into her own under the table as a bout of argument erupts, though it's all good-natured and spackled with laughter. Ren doesn't understand the game but she smiles anyways, takes another drink of the alcohol in her glass. A few lose curls tickle at her face and neck.

Across from her, Leo is far more intoxicated than she is. He's got a slight pull to the corner of his lip as he looks at his newly delt hand. His hair is down and lose, the black stands cascading over his shoulders, and the first few buttons on his shirt are open and exposing some of the soft olive skin of his chest. The deep brown of his eyes shines gold in the light. It's a good look for him.

Smugly, he tosses down his cards along with everyone else. His hand is entirely hearts, save for one spade. Ren's gathered enough about the game to know that hearts are good. There's an immediate uproar of cheating accusations at Leo, who throws his head back and lets out a loud, genuine laugh. 

His teeth are sharp like some of his inhuman friends, but just crooked enough to hint at the human side of himself. Both cheeks are flushed pink from the booze, and his laughter rings out loud and high. It's so rare to see him anything but solemn, even rarer to get a smile and a laugh at the same time. He's so beautiful, so joyful that she can't help but join in.

They meet eyes across the table, and very suddenly the smile is directed at her. It makes her heart clench and she tells him she loves him before her drunken brain can catch up on the fact that she's spoken. His smile grows wider, though his gaze is uncharacteristically soft. So many rare things on this pleasant night.

Light catches on his eyes, on his teeth as he tells her that her loves her too, so dearly.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> I have [my blog](http://iwillpooponthefloor.tumblr.com) on tumblr, if you'd like to check that out. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
